Because You Loved Me
by FireballFlier
Summary: Twins and a character I made up. Cutsie, fluffy, little bit of humor, little bit of love. Feel free to read if you like.
1. You Were Always There for Me

This is a different take on a song fic. It has the lyrics scattered through, not in any order. Wherever I felt like putting them. The song will probably be used over again throughout the story as well as a few other songs. Anyways Please R/R, no flames please ---Look I asked nicely. And I don't want to hear about her being a Mary Sue or whatever. This is for FUN. It's not serious. My creativity for original characters are in my OWN stories and my art work ok? If you don't like it LEAVE.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING everything belongs to someone else ::pouts::

**Because You Loved Me**

_Chapter One: You were always there for me_

_For all the love I found in you_

It was during the dark times, as everyone called them. Drew rarely thought of them as dark. She lived in a big house with her parents, both Aurours, her grandmother who was a very influential position with the ministry, and her big brother Joey also lived there. Joey, however had just started at Hogwarts. 

During the days she went to her mother's best friend from Hogwarts. Molly Weasley, her big family welcomed Drew in as one of them. And everyday as an infant she sat in a swing between two others while three larger boys played nearby.

The oldest, Bill (called Billy then), had taken a liking to the tiny girl and favored the twins over his other two brothers. Probably because they weren't whining, like Percy. Or trying to steal his toy broomstick, like Charlie. The three sat in their baby swings and gurgled and cooed at the stories he made up and told them.

The twins, Fred and George, were her best friends. She submitted to their pulls on her blonde curls while she tugged on their fire red hair. Triple trouble they were often called, laughingly by their parents.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

Drew was about one and a half when a very young man with coal black hair and cold eyes showed up at her house. Her Grandmother was away at work late that night. Her brother Joey was at Hogwarts. The young man argued with her parents. Drew, attracted by the yelling, watched the scene on the patio from her bedroom window.

She saw two bursts of green light, heard a harsh laugh. The man looked up at her. Drew would never forget his face or the symbol he conjured in the sky that night.

Adults claimed she was still too young to understand. What her grandmother did notice was that she bawled endlessly unless she got to see her beloved "Fwed and Orge" on a regular basis. They were her "safe place". Between the two boys she could do anything and the world consisted of a sunny backyard, yummy fresh baked cookies, and nap times.

They chased gnomes across the grass, inspected the plants in the garden, and there was a new person to get to know. The twins had a new baby brother, Ron. Drew spent many happy days with her Grandmother, who told her wonderful stories and encouraged her antics and made sure she was with her friends as often as possible. Never the less, tragedy struck again when Drew was three.

_My world is a better place because of you_

It was early summer, her older brother, Joey, was home from Hogwarts. He frequently told her stories of his "adventures" there, embellishing them quite a bit to make the tiny girl gasp and giggle. She followed him around like a shadow, almost idolizing him. She adored his books. He read his various assignments to her. Then one day he went missing when he had went to visit a friend from school.

There was a lot of panic around their house, many people from the ministry in and out all the time and by the end of the second day Drew had bawled and sobbed for her brother and her friends so much her voice had left her.

For the next week her grandmother sent her to the Weasleys' house early every morning so she would at least have her friends. Back in her safe place, running around with the twins, she believed all was right with the world. She would go home that evening and her big brother would be there to tell her about how he had blown up a cauldron in potions with plenty of sound effects.

A week to the day after her brother disappeared she awoke in the dead of night, a green light glowed through her window. She climbed out of her bed to see what it was. She saw, emblazoned in the sky the same skull she had seen the night her parents had died. Screaming already, she looked down, way down under the ugly green light and saw her brother laying motionless.

Later that year, when baby Ron had begun to walk and the new baby, Ginny, had come the dark lord fell. Drew heard the stories everyday. In whispered voices the spoke of "the boy who lived".

At five she zoomed about the backyard on a toy broomstick, pretending to play quidditch. Which, the three had become obsessed with since the twins father had brought them to a match. She was the only one who could consistently and accurately tell the boys apart, when many times their own mother was at a loss when they decided to play jokes on her.

Drew anxiously awaited Bill's return from Hogwarts, she wanted to know more about the place that seemed so fantastical to her and Bill was good at telling stories. She also had a governess, who was teaching the eager little girl her letters and numbers. Drew desperately wanted to learn to read, for she wanted very badly to read the books from Hogwarts, that were still stacked on the desk in the room that was once her brother's. She very often brought one down to the fireside, where she would sit with her grandmother and look at the drawings and try to decode the words she so much wanted to read.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

It was one of these evenings when her grandmother had suddenly stood up, throwing back the rug in front of the hearth and lifting a trap door, told Drew to hide. In the dark under that door she hugged a book that she had figured to be a book of spells, since she had found the words "Book" and "Spells" on the front cover. Above her she heard a lot of yelling, a lot of movement. Finally she heard a loud thud and everything went quiet.

It was hours later when someone finally came for her. She heard people moving above her, talking in serious tones, but she didn't dare move. Her grandmother had told her not to. It was very late indeed when she saw the familiar face appear at the trapdoor.

Arthur Weasley, the twins father, had found her, clutching her brother's book and singing the nonsense song she and his sons had made up together. He carried the shaking little girl onto the knight bus and then to his home, where he saw two identical, very worried faces pressed to a window. Upon entering he found his wife, begging the two boys to go to bed.

"Arthur, I've had it. I've asked, pleaded, yelled, screamed, threatened..." she sounded very anxious and tired.

"It's alright, they were worried about their friend," he said, setting her down on the couch. He saw that immediately the two boys ran, sitting on either side of their friend in their identical pjs. The little girl was sobbing, and the boys were hugging her and singing their nonsense song. Though she was sobbing she still gave a weak smile to the boys.


	2. For all the Joy You Brought to My Life

You said that all of my characters have traumatic lives, you haven't seen anything. Check this story out, I wrote it a few months ago. It's under another pen name, the one I use for NSYNC stories. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=432627 It's called "A Tiny Glass" and the pen name is SUPERGURL4PHAT1.

I think the reason all my characters have traumatic lives is because I like Shakespeare ALOT. I mean I read it for FUN. And face it, most of his plays everyone dies. I like Edgar Allen Poe too. Then artists? Van Gough, the guy that killed himself. I'm weird that way.

But then visit the other side of me who loves Harry Potter books, NSYNC, Monet, all things Disney, and collects coca cola signs and memorabilia that decorate my bright red (yes the walls are red) room.

**Because You Loved Me**

_C__hapter Two: For all the joy you brought to my life_

Drew waited along side the twins for her trunk to be put on the train. She was very excited that she was going to Hogwarts, she had looked forward to it since her brother had told her about it at first and ever since with every story that Bill told her and the ones Charlie told her. She has finally been able to read her brother's books. Which she had read, cover to cover, many times each.

"And Fred, don't go setting off any of those awful dungbombs there," Mrs. Weasley said. "I had a time getting the living room back to normal..."

"Mum?" Drew said.

"Yes dear?" she answered.

"That isn't Fred," she said.

"Well, George then..." Mrs. Weasley started again.

"George didn't do it, Fred did," Drew said.

"I did not!" Fred said, "Drew really did it."

"No I didn't I TOLD you it was a bad idea to get those in Diagon Alley in the first place. You should have gotten more fireworks," She said, pouting.

"Both of them did it, Mum," George said, honestly. He got evil looks from the other two.

"All of you, on to the train! Now!" Mrs. Weasley said, exasperated as she usually was with the three of them.

The three tumbled onto the train, that's the only way you could describe how the three of them got anywhere other than when they ran. The three quite frequently tried to be in the same place at once.

During the train ride to Hogwarts they, slipped dungbombs into a compartment of second year slytherins, set off twenty Filibuster fireworks in the corridor so they bounced about the length of their car, switched Charlie's wand for a trick one they had bought, ate their selves silly on the chocolate frogs Drew had bought them with the allowance she had been saving, and Bill had been in their compartment no less than six times. Each time he had told them sternly, though with laughter in his voice that they MUST calm down and stop running relays the length of the train, yelling, and causing all the general commotion they had the tendency to create.

Finally they reached Hogsmeade station, following the very large man called Hagrid, they walked a long path and got into small boats. During the trip across the lake, Fred and George dared each other to trail their hands in the water to attract the giant squid that Charlie had told them about, attempted to toss Drew overboard, and tried by rocking their boat to bump into the boat next to theirs.

"Hey back there! Stop rockin the boats!" Hagrid called back. He was answered with a new set of splashes and laughter.

Up the stairs of the castle they went and through the doors, following the strict looking professor. Into a room away from the noisy and fun sounding great hall.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes," she said, looking disdainfully at the three that were making a valiant effort not to burst into hysterical laughter. They had on the way up the stairs placed a lizard on the back of a snobby looking blonde girl.

When the Professor left Fred said to the other two, in a mock-serious tone "We should be serious now, this is a very important moment in our young wizarding careers,"

The other two glanced at each other and were once again in hysterical laughter.

Into the great hall they went, with comments about hoping the ceiling never got a leak because, how would one know where to repair it? And about the funny looking headmaster, who looked much like a wizard from the muggle fairy tales Drew liked to read.

Finally they stood, with the other first years, grinning like crazy. Finally Troy, Andrea was called and she stepped up to the stool feeling slightly nervous. They grinned encouragingly up at her.

She was plunged into sudden darkness, a voice murmured in her ear. "A funny one aren't we? But you aren't all you seem. Something tells me though you should be a...GRYFFINDOR!" the last word was deafening almost and the hat was removed. With a glance to her friends she slipped to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the twin's brother Charlie. He smiled and patted her on her back.

After awhile and much anxiety on Drew's part Weasley, Fredrick was called. She could heard the distant snort of laughter from George. Without a pause the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

He sat grinning, across the table from Drew as George was called. The Hat barely touched his head when it placed him in Gryffindor as well. The dynamic duo was together, with their beloved third. They grinned at the table of students, who had no idea (save the twins' three older brothers) what the three were like.


End file.
